Old Friends
by Elfang0r Shamtul
Summary: What if Rorschach wasn't killed by Dr. Manhattan but simply transported away?


**Since I reread Watchmen recently and have been reading the prequels I realized something, Dr. Mahnattan may have not killed Rorschach. I mean, yes, it looks like he did but he can steel into glass he could easily have faked Rorschach's death by turning some snow into blood. This is my idea of what might've happened.**

"Rorschach, Wake up".The man who was once Rorschach awoke with a start. He looked up to see Jon Osterman, Dr. Manhattan, standing above him smiling.

"Dr. Manhattan? Why aren't I dead?".The neon blue man looked above them at a starry sky. "I had just regained my fondness for life. I couldn't kill you." Jon reached out a hand to Walter and helped him to his feet. As he stood up he saw a blue hairless creature behind Jon, after a moment he jumped back. It was Veidt's lynx.

"Don't worry she means you know harm." As if to prove Jon right the cat rubbed against Walter's legs. Deciding to leave the cat be, Walter returned his attention to Jon. "So now what will happen to the others?" Jon waved his hand and a screen appeared before them showing pictures of various people.

Daniel and Laurie's wedding. Sally Jupiter welcoming Byron Lewis to her home after he was released from the asylum. Dan and Laurie playing with their children in the park. A monument dedicated to the Minutemen and the Crimebusters being built with stone statues of each member. A memorial to all the victims of Veidt's attack being erected.

And then Walter saw two muscular old gay men at the monument of the Minutemen. Rorschach peered at this and then his jaw dropped. They were Captain Metropolis and, if he was right, Hooded Justice, both alive and having survived the destruction of New York.

Then he looked over at a scene of Veidt weeping alone in his Antartica base alone, miserable, and hating himself. Despite Veidt's evil plot. Walter couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "So what do we do now?" he asked. "Well unless you have something you wish to do. I was hoping you would come with Bubastis and me as we travel the cosmos." Walter thought for a moment. He looked at a picture of the surviving Crimebusters and Minutemen at what seemed to be a family get together. It looked about ten years later. "Alright but first we have to pay our respects and I have to see Adrian." Jon smiled "Alright Walter".

The Trio walked into a cemetary it smelled of rain and the earth the Moon shown high in space like a spotlight. The two men in the trioplaced roses on two graves "Ursula Zandt/The Silhoutte" and the marker next to it of her lover. The Other four were quickly found William Brady/Dollar Bill, Hollis T. Mason/Nite Owl, Edgar William Jacobi and finally, Edward Morgan Blake. The group paused longest at this before vanishing in a flash.

Adrian Veidt sat crying in his office in New York disgusted at the things he had done, Yes he had saved the world, but at what price? Not only the lives of millions but the cost of the only people who he had ever been close to after his parents and lover died. "Adrian". his head shot up in shock. There standing before him was Rorschach clean and healthy looking. He jumped away from the phantom of Rorschach in fear, surely he had come to drag him to hell. Walter approached him. "Stay Back, Please,I'm sorry!" he shouted at Rorschach's spirit with tears flooding down his face. Suddenly he felt arms around his torso. Rorschach was hugging him, and patting him on the back. He looked at Rorscha- no Walter's face and realized this was not a ghost. Walter smiled and whispered in his ear. "It's alright Adrian I forgive you. Goodbye." and with that Walter Kovacks vanished. "Wait, Rorschach, Please, Come Back!" Adrian Shouted. But, once again he was alone.

**Ten Years Later**

Dan and Laurie Dreiberg sat with their family as they watched their children run around their grandmothers Lawn. Suddenly their oldest daughter Ursula stopped and shouted "Look!" while pointing at something none in the group had ever thought they would see. Standing about five yards away from the children, were two men. One was a man about fifty-five who had graying red hair, The other was bright blue and bald and with them was what appeared to be a blue hairless lynx. As the children and the seven adults all stood staring, The two men smiled and waved before the three vanished in a flash of bright light. The children ran back to their Parent's and grandparents and stood with them amazed at the strange sight.

Eddie, Dan and Laurie's youngest son looked at the face of he and his siblings godfather and saw him smiling, yet tears rolled down his face. "Who were those people Uncle Adrian?" he asked. The others all looked at him as well. He saw Dan and Laurie both had watery eyes also. He took a moment to find his voice but, as he spoke, his smile grew. Some old friends of your parent's and me. Some very dear friends."

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism Welcome.**


End file.
